


The Gravity of You

by TheSilverPhoenix



Series: YOI Omegaverse Week 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 1, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, YOI Omegaverse Week, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverPhoenix/pseuds/TheSilverPhoenix
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is set to marry a man that he's never met. But everything might just turn out for the better when he meets his intended - Viktor Nikiforov.





	The Gravity of You

Yuuri could hear the floating notes of the violin before he made his way downstairs. The music of the string quartet broke easily through the grand walls of the ballroom, pasted the low chatter of the party guests, and snuck its way into the halls of Katsuki manor, eventually reaching its way to Yuuri’s room on the second floor.

The music hummed to him as he sat alone in his room, staring emptily at high collar of the blue blouse he wore. It was almost as if he was hearing the music through water, muffled by either the house around him or the sickening churning in his stomach. Every instinct he had was screaming at him to rip off the stifling clothing and curl up in the comfort of his nest - a tempting offer considering he could see the mound of plush blankets and pillows out of the corner of his eye.

He knew the party had been coming. His parents had sent out the invitations several months before, determined to make a big event out of the night for some unknown reason. They hadn’t told Yuuri the reason until the day had arrived.

_ Marriage. _

The word still sent dread through Yuuri’s heart.

He shouldn’t have been surprised. He really shouldn’t have.

Most omegas were married at his age, especially those born into Gipangu’s elite class, and with each passing year Yuuri found himself running out of time to find a proper mate. Until he’d finally run out of time. At twenty-four, Yuuri was now engaged to a man he’d never even seen before and his skin absolutely crawled at the thought. He knew his parents loved him and hadn’t meant him any harm by making the matched, but he couldn’t stop feeling like he’d been sold off like a piece of meat.

And now here he stood, staring at his reflection in the mirror and dreading joining the party downstairs because he knew who was waiting for him at the bottom of the staircase.

Viktor Nikiforov.

The name of his fiance and future mate. According to Phichit, the alpha was handsome, charming, and kind hearted. His friend had even blown up his phone with pictures (and a rather overwhelming amount of winky faces) that Yuuri didn’t have the heart to look at.

He trusted his friend and his family, but that did absolutely nothing against the panic that had simmered underneath his skin all day. Brought to a boiling roar with hundreds of ‘What if’s. What if Viktor didn’t like him? What if Viktor was actually a horrible person? What if...What if their marriage ended up loveless and cold?

Yuuri shivered at the thought.

He dreaded even the possibility that he would spend the rest of his life bound in a loveless marriage to someone he hated. It was a thought that had followed him around all day and had already worked him into tears several times. Even Phichit had been unable to do anything, forced to just sit on the other end of the phone and wait for his friend to give the all clear.

But now that the time was so near to meet his new fiance, Yuuri felt nothing. This far into the day, after the emotional rollercoaster he’d put himself through, he couldn’t find it in him to be anything but nauseated by the crowd waiting for him downstairs. Maybe he could hide up in his room forever - turn off the lights, bury himself in his nest, and pretend that the world didn’t exist, even if it came chasing after him.

A knock at his door quickly shattered that illusion as soon as it crossed his mind.

“Yuuri?” came a muffled voice from the other side of the door, briefly drowning out the music from down below. Yuuri knew who it was before they even opened the door, because if anyone was going to be able to coax him out of his room it was going to be his sister. Mari cracked open the door slowly without waiting for an answer, like always, and smiled at him. The stress of the day had gotten to her too - her smile had lost its teasing quirk and her eyes had lost their lighthearted shine to a deep sadness. “It’s time.”

The words sent a chill through his blood, a quick flash of ice cold dread that washed over him in a sense of finality. Yuuri looked over himself in the mirror, eyes skimming over his own figure. His hair was slicked back, not a single hair out of place, and his dark brown eyes lined with the sharp edge of his eyeliner. The blue blouse that he wore had a high collar, to cover his unmarked neck, and was lavishly decorated with intricate lacework and jewels. He couldn’t help but feel like a doll wrapped up in all the stuff he was expected to wear.

Mari placed a hand on his shoulder, a gesture that should’ve been comforting but somehow managed to feel like a chain wrapping around him. Yuuri let his sister lead him out of his room, too lost in the way that his stomach churned sickeningly to notice the passage of the familiar halls or the gradually increasing volume of the party below.

Yuuri became so wrapped up in the anxiety of the night that he found himself at the top of the staircase before he could even begin to calm himself. Mari gave his shoulder one final squeeze before turning the corner to go down to the party. The music was louder than ever before now, the faster pace of the notes crescendoing with the beating of his own heart. He took a deep breath, trying to swallow the giant lump in his throat, and began to follow his sister down the stairs.

He wasn’t sure what he had expected. In the movies there always seemed to be some grand speech to cap off the emotion of the night. Something to make it worth the emotional turmoil the main character had gone through. But there wasn’t a speech. The room didn’t quite when he descended and break out into whispers. The music didn’t stop. The partygoers didn’t clap or acknowledge him in anyway.

Instead, Yuuri slipped easily into the party without being noticed. A few familiar faces smiled his way, some adding a nod or a bow, while sipping on their champagne. Others just allowed the omega to pass, to lost in their meaningless chatter to bother with any sort of greeting. He was just beginning to think that, perhaps, he could get away with just being the wallflower of the party and go unnoticed. Maybe his betrothed would just completely forget what the night was about and leave with the crowd when the night came to an end.

Then something solid ran into him.

The impact itself wasn’t enough to put Yuuri on his butt, but the sheer sensory overload was. The man, clearly an alpha, was absolutely stunning. His silvery hair was slicked back to frame the crystal blue of his eyes. The suit he was wearing hugged each curve of his body in a way that should’ve been considered indecent in Yuuri’s eyes. But his scent was the cause of Yuuri’s fumbling. It washed over him in waves and Yuuri was sure that he’d let himself drown in it if ever given the chance. It was something that was purely indescribable.

“Oh my gosh,” the alpha said, “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine,” was all Yuuri could think to say, more captivated by the way his lips formed the apologetic words than the actual words themselves.

Something inside of Yuuri tugged him towards the other man. It was an insistent pull, an instinct, that snarled at the thought of being separated from the alpha.

When the man finally looked at him, his face softened considerably. So much so that Yuuri could practically see a twinkle in his eyes.

“I’m Viktor,” he eventually said, taking Yuuri’s hand in his own to place a kiss on his knuckles. “Viktor Nikiforov.”

Yuuri could feel his jaw drop, recognizing the name instantly. Phichit had been right, his fiancé was handsome. And his soulmate. A rare, delicate phenomenon that parents’ lulled their children to sleep at night with the stories of lovers bound to find each other whenever their souls were reborn into the world. As a child, Yuuri had thought the stories were romantic; as an adult he never dreamed that he’d live one. It was really the only explanation for what the pull could be.

“Yuuri Katsuki,” the omega managed to stutter back, a blush painting his cheeks.

A wide smile spread on Viktor’s face and Yuuri could feel his heart flutter. He knew, somehow, that Viktor could feel the pull too. It was like a magnet drawing them together, getting stronger and stronger the longer they were in each other’s orbit. Yuuri didn’t know how he had ever survived without him now that they were together or how he would ever survive apart now that a piece of his soul had clicked back into place.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuuri,” Viktor told him, his smile seeming to grow wider as he spoke the words.

Suddenly, Yuuri couldn’t remember why he had ever been worried about the events of tonight. It had all been washed away with the brilliance of Viktor’s smile and the kindness in his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you too, Viktor.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for YOI Omegaverse Week! The prompt was arranged marriage with a keyword prompt of soulmate/true mate. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://silverphoenixwrites.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/silverphoenix)!


End file.
